An object model can be used to describe semantics governing a business concept. This may include its structure, including attributes and relationships to other dependent or related concepts. An object may generally refer to a data structure used to either store or reference data. Using the object model, various object instances may be instantiated and/or persisted.
Conventional approaches to object models do not adequately address the needs of users. Today, users have to understand the transforms required to populate and maintain objects and determine what data structures need to have which transforms applied to them to achieve desired results. Maintain and modifying object models and objects may be a complicated undertaking requiring specialists or specially trained technicians and administrators. The necessity to use specially trained technicians and administrators may increase costs and/or increase delays.
Thus, there is a need for improvements so that such situations may be addressed. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.